Je ne t'oublierai jamais
by Solinn Kira
Summary: Tomoyo se rend compte de son amour pour Ériol...Serait-il trop tard?


Une toute petite fic sur la relation Tomoyo-Ériol(en supposant qu'il y ait quelque chose de romantique entre les deux, malgrés que l'on sait qu'il aime Mlle Mizuki et que Tomoyo aime Sakura....) j'ai lus une fanfic qui parlait de la relation de Tomoyo-Ériol cet après midi et que je me suis dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de potable là dedans, je me sent un peu romantique ces temps ci...Feedpack pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser, ca fait toujours plaisir!!!L'histoire ressemble à celle de Sakura et Shaolan dans l'anime mais ce n'était pas voulu, je n'ais pas encore vus ces épisodes...^_^(ouf longue introduction!)  
  
Mise en situation: L'histoire se passe juste avant qu'Ériol parte (dans le manga) Comme je ne me souvient plus si on voit son départ à l'aéroport ou quoi que se soit, supposons que toute la petite bande lui a dit au revoir quand il quittait sa maison...  
  
Pourquoi part il? Je sais bien qu'il n'as plus rien a faire ici mais il aurait pu penser aux sentiments de ses amis...si il nous prends pour des amis...Je sais bien qu'il est Clow et qu'il venait qu'ici que pour aider Sakura à retrouver les cartes, mais j'aurais aimé qu'il se rende compte que j'existait plus que comme l'amie de la nouvelle maitresse des cartes.... Je sais aussi qu'il a des sentiments pour Mlle Mizuki, ca se voit dans ses yeux quand il la regarde...Il a l'air si heureux avec elle...Pourquoi faut -il toujours que je n'ai pas de succès en amour? J'aime des personnes dont l'amour est impossible...d'abord Sakura, puis Ériol qui s'en va en me disant un simple "aurevoir"....Je ne le reverrai plus jamais, alors pourquoi quelque chose me pousse à aller courir le rejoindre pour lui avouer ce que je ressent? C'est peut-etre que toutes les personnes qui m'entourent se dévoilent, même Shaolan a réussi à avouer son amour à Sakura, et moi, l'idiote, je laisse aller Ériol??!Allez Tomoyo, fonce! vas lui dire ce que tu ressent, et de toute façon, si ce n'est pas réciproque, tu ne te sentiras pas coupable d'avoir peut-etre manquer quelque chose...  
  
********************************************************************* Ça y est, mon devoir est accompli. Je n'ai qu'à retourner en Angleterre et....faire ce que je fesais....au moins j'y vais avec Kaho, je devrais être content....Mais il y a une partie de moi qui n'es pas heureux du tout...Depuis que Sakura a partagé les souvenirs de Clow , je sens que ma partie à moi, la partie Ériol, petit garçon de 10 ans, n'est pas heureux de partir...Je sais que j'ai un vide, qu'il me manque quelque chose...C'est peut-être parce que....Non, c'est stupide, pourquoi...Pourquoi alors est-ce que je pense à Tomoyo!!?! Elle est bien gentille mais...La partie Ériol a fais dessus...Je comprends...C'est que j'ai des sentiments pour eux, et surtout pour elle... Malgré qu'elle ne soit pas la chasseuse de carte, je l'admire tellement...Comment...  
  
-Ériol? Tu m'as l'air perdu dans tes pensées...Dit Kaho en souriant, en arrivant à l'aéoport. -C'est que...Kaho, je peut te demander quelque chose? -Oui, tout ce que tu veux... -Hum...comment on sait qu'on est amoureux? Kaho sembla surprise mais lui fit un grand sourire. -L'amour est un sentiment compliqué Ériol... -Oui mais...quand on s'en va, est-ce normal d'avoir un pincement en pensant à quelqu'un qu'on ne reverra probablement jamais?? -Ça, c'est que tu ressent quelque chose pour elle...Si tu sens ce pincement, et que tu n'as que le gout de revoir la personne à qui tu pense sans arret avant de partir parce que tu as l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à lui dire que toi même ne sais pas, c'est que c'est de l'amour. -Merci Kaho.  
  
Pourtant, je ne me sent pas mieux, au contraire, j'espère que...Non, elle ne doit pas avoir des sentiments pour moi, je sais bien qu'elle ressent plus que de l'amitié pour Sakura, et je doit respecter cela...Mais ne plus jamais revoir Tomoyo...Je ne me le permettrais pas...  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"Embarquement pour le vol 125 Tomoéda-Londres dans 10 minutes, veuillez sortir vos passeports, je répète,embarquement pour le vol 125 Tomoéda- Londres dans 10 minutes, veuillez sortir vos passeports."  
  
Kaho et Samantha se tenaient proche de la porte pour aller à l'avion, mais Ériol sentait que quelque chose allait se produire alors il décida de rester plus en arrière, regardant dans la foule, la scrutant en aillant l'espoir de voir Tomoyo surgir en courant vers lui...Perdant espoir, il se retourna et s'apprêta à aller rejoindre Kaho et Samantha quand tout à coup il entendit une voix familière, si douce à son oreille... -Ériol!!!!Attends!!!!!!!!  
  
Il se retourna précipitament et vit Tomoyoqui courrait vers lui. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et commenca à lui parler précipitament... -Ériol! Moiquipensaitneplusjamaisterevoiretjenevoulaitpasquetupartespasavantquejet'a iavouercequejeressentaitpourtoiparcequejevoulaittedirequelquechoseavantdenep lusjamaisterevoir.... -Tomoyo... -Ériol,...Je t'aime Ériol.Je sais que tu ne m'aimes surement pas mais je voulait absolument te le dire avant que tu partes, au cas où...mais si tu ne m'aimes pas, tu n'as qu'à le dire, je comprendrai... -Tomoyo...moi aussi Tomoyo! Je t'aime tellement....je viens de me rendre compte de mes sentiments en venant ici, et je ne pouvait pas penser partir sans t'avoir revu mais je croiyait que tu aimais toujours Sakura... -Non! C'est toi que j'aime Ériol, toi, pas le Clow qui est en toi, juste toi, Ériol.... "Embarquement immédiat, veuillez vous dirigez vers la porte de sortie, je répète..." Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent puis... -je... Ériol s'approcha de Tomoyo et l'embrassa doucement.Elle était tellement agérablement surprise! Finalement il se sépara d'elle. -Je dois y aller, mais je t'enverrai des lettres à toutes les semaines! Nous nous reverrons, je reviendrai bientot! Il commenca à s'éloigner vers la porte. -Tu...tu me le promets?S'écria Tomoyo en essayant de se faire entendre parmi toutes les voix qui résonnaient dans l'aéoport. -Oui!!Je te le jure!Je t'aime Tomoyo!  
  
Il sortit pas la porte et embarqua dans l'avion. Quelque minutes plus tard, quand l'avion décolla et s'envola dans le ciel, seul une fine oreille aurais pu entendre Tomoyo murmurer: -Je t'aime...  
  
Fin 


End file.
